Weight of a Prank
by Limited-Drive
Summary: Renji has some fun at Ichigo's expense.  Oh well, he'll enjoy it anyways. Contains Male Weight Gain.


I do not own BLEACH.  
Hope you have fun reading my story!  
00000000000

It was a normal day in Karakura Town, or well, as normal as it could be. That meant Renji Abarai had nothing to do. Renji was the soul reaper stationed to Karakura Town to make sure no Hollows terrorized the town. Renji himself didn't think they needed him here; they had Ichigo Kurosaki, the substitute soul reaper, as well as all the other humans with strange powers. It really was a waste of his time and effort. Though, on the plus side, he did get to train with Ichigo whenever he wanted. Renji, however, wanted more fun than that.

Walking down the street, he almost didn't see the old woman beckoning him to her store. "Hey old lady, you mean me?" The lady nodded and walked into her store. Renji shrugged and followed. Once he was inside, he noticed that there were many strange and foreign items inside. The old lady went behind the counter and rummaged around a bit. After a few minutes the old woman came back from behind the counter holding a box. "So young man, you want a little more fun in your life do you?" Renji just stared at the old woman flabbergasted. "Let's just say it was a hunch, shall we?" Renji nodded in agreement and spoke up. "So what's in the box then?"

The old woman smirked slightly. "In this box is an object that will let you have a lot of fun young man." Renji was a little sceptical. "Oh really? What does it do?" The old woman flashed a creepy smile. "It lets you control the minds of other people, just by showing it to them." This was even harder for Renji to believe. "No way, it can't be done." The old woman just smirked. "Whether it works or not, it's yours for ten dollars." Renji mulled that fact over for a bit. He did come from Soul Society, where there were weirder things. "All right, I'll take it." Renji fished a ten dollar bill from his pocket and handed it to the lady, who smiled.

"Here you go young man. I hope you have a lot of fun with this object." Renji nodded and thanked the old lady and started to exit the shop. "Oh, if you need ideas for fun, you should try it on people close to you." Renji turned around and thanked the old lady again before exiting the shop. "People I'm close to huh? I guess Ichigo is the closest friend I have here." Renji shrugged and headed to Ichigo's place.

000000000

Arriving at Ichigo's place, Renji let himself in. Looking around, it seemed like no one was around. Confused, he went upstairs to Ichigo's room to see if he was there. "Renji, is that you?" Renji turned around to see Ichigo come out of the washroom. "Oh hey Ichigo! Where is everyone?" Ichigo just shrugged. "My dad and sisters are on vacation in America right now. I stayed behind for, well, supernatural reasons."

Renji nodded as Ichigo headed downstairs. "So Renji, what brings you here anyways?" Renji shrugged. "I was bored really. I wanted some fun." Ichigo just stared at Renji. "I don't want to spar today Renji, I'm not in the mood for it." Renji shook his head. "Naw, I didn't want to spar. I bought this strange crystal and I wanted to show it to you." Ichigo raised an eyebrow at Renji's statement. "A strange crystal? Really now?"

Renji nodded as he rummaged in his pocket from the small box. "Here it is." Ichigo looked at the small box. "You better not have paid a whole lot for that thing. It's puny." Renji shook his head. "It was a great deal. Now take a look." Renji took the top off and showed the crystal to Ichigo. It emitted a strange glow when exposed to the light and dimmed Ichigo's eye's just a little. "Nice, nice, uh, wha dude..." Ichigo's eyes dimmed even more and Renji looked pleased. "Wow, it actually works! Well, time to have my fun I guess."

Renji thought long and hard what he could do to Ichigo, as the orange haired teen stared at the crystal. He had always gotten a kick out of playing practical jokes on people as a kid, and remembered how much fun it had been seeing the look on the prankee's face. However, since he was going to be pranking Ichigo while under the influence of the crystal, Ichigo would have no surprised reaction. But, Renji thought that knowing he was the person pranking Ichigo was good enough.

Renji grinned in anticipation. He knew exactly what he was going to do to Ichigo. "Hey Ichigo, you can hear me right?" Ichigo nodded in half attention and Renji grinned again. "Ichigo, you're a total lazy slob, aren't you?" Ichigo nodded again as Renji continued. "You also love to belch, fart and stuff yourself also, don't you?" Ichigo nodded and smiled slightly. Renji grinned wildly and put the top back on the box, covering the crystal from Ichigo's view. Life slowly began to return to Ichigo eye's as he shook his head.

"What happened, I feel like I was knocked out by a huge hollow." Renji grinned. "Nothing happened, you just, kind of, dozed off." Ichigo looked at Renji like he had grown a second head. Dozed off? While standing up? Yeah right. But before he could question Renji, he was already on his way out the door. "It was an awesome visit Ichigo, I'll see you later!" Ichigo half waved as Renji closed the door. "Is he always that weird? Oh well, he's gone now anyways."

Suddenly Ichigo's stomach started to growl. "Man, why haven't I eaten anything yet today? I'm starved." Ichigo went to the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge. He found a bowl of leftover spaghetti, some hot wings, last week's pizza, brownies, some pickles and a small cake his sister had lest for him. Grinning, Ichigo gathered all the food up and went over to the couch, letting out a fart in the process. Setting all the food down the coffee table, Ichigo fell to the couch and got started.

Grabbing the spaghetti first, he took a fork and twirled a large amount onto it and stuffed it into his mouth. He did this a few more times and the bowl of spaghetti was gone. Placing the bowl back on the table he grabbed the pizza. Eating the slice in almost two bites, a bit of pizza sauce fell on his shirt. Giving a disinterested look at the stain, Ichigo continued stuffing pizza into his gaping mouth. Pizza done with, he grabbed the jar of pickles and grabbed the first pickle and shoved it into his mouth. He continued to grab pickles and shoving them into his mouth, licking the juice off his hand when he was done with them. He grabbed the hot wings next. One by one he tore into the meat, specks falling all over him. With the dinner course done, Ichigo moved onto dessert. Grabbing the brownies he shoved them into his mouth and almost swallowed them whole. Moving onto the cake, Ichigo didn't even bother with utenils. Moving the cake up to his mouth, he started to take bites out of it.

When he finished the cake, Ichigo let out a huge belch and patted his now distended belly. "Man, stuffing yourself is the best feeling ever." Ichigo sighed happily and let out a humongous fart. "Ah, that felt good too." Ichigo smiled as his eyes began to droop. He was going to sleep off this great meal.

000000

It had been close to three weeks since Renji had seen Ichigo. After he had messed with his mind through crystal, he had been called back to the Soul Society for a meeting. Though while he was there he did have more fun with the crystal; Soul Society would never be the same now. Grinning, Renji headed towards Ichigo's house to see how his prank was going. Walking up to the door he once again let himself in.

What he saw when he entered the house made him do a double take. There was Ichigo lounging on his couch, but it was an entirely different Ichigo from three weeks ago. Renji was amazed. He knew Ichigo would change, but he didn't expect him to change so much in such a small amount of time. Walking up to Ichigo, Renji waved in greeting. "Hey Ichigo, how's it shaking?" Ichigo lazilt turned his head towards Renji and shrugged. "Alright I guess. Just finished stuffing myself actually." Ichigo grinned and let loose a huge fart.

Renji smiled slightly as he moved in front of Ichigo. It looked like Ichigo hadn't changed his clothes since the last time Renji saw him. The white shirt had multiple stains on it, as well as the area around Ichigo's mouth. The shirt had ridden up Ichigo's belly and didn't really cover it anymore. His mobs had grown as well, sitting atop his plump new belly. Ichigo's pants button had popped off, and he must not have wanted to deal with them and they were over to the side. The briefs he was wearing seemed a bit too tight on Ichigo's bigger form.

Renji grin magnified. His prank was a gigantic success. Here was Ichigo, fat and lazy, and loving it. Sitting down on the couch beside Ichigo, Renji began rubbing his belly. "Well Ichigo, eat up I guess." Ichigo happily obliged.

0000000

First weight gain story ever. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
